¿Cómo Capturar el Corazón de un Capitán?
by tsubaki-nee-chan
Summary: --TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA-- -- Original AznVKai -- ¿Cómo capturarías el corazón de un capitán? Bueno, Hinamori Momo te lo mostrará, como en todo plan, siempre hay inconvenientes. HitsuHina. --FINALIZADO--
1. Enviandole una Carta de Amor

**Disclaimer: **Yo NO soy dueña de Bleach en ningún sentido. Todos los derechos de esta serie le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Disclaimer 2:** Yo NO soy la autora del fic, todo el crédito y reconocimiento es para AznVKai, que con su permiso me dio la oportunidad de traerles este genial fic en español. Además la serie de Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Summary: **¿Cómo capturarías tú el corazón de un Capitán?

**Tiempo: **Después de la Guerra de Invierno.

**Pareja:** HitsuHina.

* * *

**¿Cómo capturar el corazón de un Capitán?**

**Prólogo:** ¿Cómo capturarías tú el corazón de un Capitán?

Ellos siempre han sido de esta manera por mucho tiempo. Y por mucho tiempo, ellos han sido cercanos. ¿Qué tan cercanos?

"Mou… ¡Shiro-chan! ¡Deja de aparecer de la nada!" la teniente de la quinta división hizo un mohín mientras ponía sus puños enfrente de su amigo de la infancia.

Bueno, muy cercanos…

Le dio una de sus miradas de hielo, que nunca hacían efecto en ella, el de cabello blanco, capitán de la 10 del Gotei 13 replicó, "¡Es Hitsugaya-taichō, Momo moja-camas!"

A pesar de los apodos para cada uno, los dos Shinigamis comparten una cercana relación de amistad; lo mejor, ellos han pensado el uno al otro como hermano y hermana.

Desafortunadamente, en las pasadas semanas desde la Guerra de Invierno, ella ha empezado a notar como el siempre ha sido de apoyo para ella. Él ha estado allí siempre, pase lo que pase a pesar de que ella lo apuntó con su zanpakutō por debajo de la barbilla. Algo en él la mantuvo viva. Sea lo que sea; sus brillantes ojos turquesa esmeralda, su suave y cubierto de nieve pelo blanco, o su actitud exterior en contraste con su personalidad interna del corazón, ella sabe que ella, Hinamori Momo, se ha enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, Hitsugaya Toshirō.

Ella golpeo suavemente su frente en su escritorio. "Mou… ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?" se preguntó. "Sé que siento algo por él, pero si se lo digo y me rechaza, nuestra relación podría no ser la misma que ahora."

Sentada de nuevo, suspiró en derrota. "Es irremediable, conociendo a Hitsugaya-kun, tal vez él no tendrá los mismos sentimientos cómo yo con él."

"¡Ohayo Hinamori-chan!" la alegre pelirroja apareció, Matsumoto Rangiku dijo mientras su cuerpo de repente entraba a su oficina.

Sintiendo el aura sombría en la habitación, la mujer de pechos grandes caminó hacia ella. Colocó una mano en su hombro, la teniente de la quinte miró hacia atrás.

"Hinamori-chan, ¿hay algo que te molesta?"

Rápidamente movió su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás. "No es nada Rangiku-san."

Sabiendo que mentía, Matsumoto se inclinó, más cerca de ella y dijo, "Sea lo que sea que te preocupa, no creo que sea buena idea quedártelo. Quién sabe, quizás puedo ayudarte."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hinamori.

Con el pulgar arriba y con una radiante sonrisa, le respondió "¡Sí! Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Justo en ese momento tuvo segundos pensamientos sobre eso; para ser más exactos, un mal augurio. Si le decía a Matsumoto sobre su pequeño problema amoroso, ella sabía que la teniente hará todo lo que sea para conseguir que ella y su taichō estén juntos. Y cuando se refería a "hará todo lo que sea", eso era literalmente. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Si no se lo decía pronto, quizás él se iría con otra mujer Shinigami o, peor aún, él podría ser soltero el resto de su vida. Bueno, quizás eso no era tan malo, pero aún…

"Bueno, verás…"

**Fin del Prólogo**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Cómo capturar el corazón de un Capitán?**

**Plan A: **Enviándole una Carta de Amor

"Ano Rangiku-san," dijo con timidez Hinamori, "¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?"

"¡Daijoubou Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto respondió alegremente mientras colocaba una hoja de papel en blanco delante de su escritorio. "Enviar una carta de amor a tu enamorado es el siguiente paso después de que admites estar enamorada de alguien. Primero que nada, estoy feliz de que tengas esos sentimientos por mi taichō. Además, ¡el tiempo para esto es perfecto!"

"Perfecto, pero ¿cómo?"

"Sencillo. Hoy es 11 de Febrero; sólo hay tres días hasta el Día de San Valentín."

"¿Día de San Valentín?"

"Si, es un día al en el mundo de los vivos que los humanos llaman así. Ese día, es el día cuando las parejas se juntan después de que un ritual sagrado es realizado, el cual es dónde alguien se ofrece a dar su regalo y el receptor lo acepta. Como resultado, si te corresponde, ¡bingo! ¡Una pareja ha nacido!"

"¿Quién te dijo sobre todo esto?"

"El Shinigami Substituto del mundo viviente, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh…umm, quizás deberíamos hacer esto en otro momento…"

"¡Oh no, no, no, no! ¡Tienes que confesártele a mi taichō! Ahora, ¡escribe tus sentimientos para él!

"Mou…"

Esta es la primera vez que se ha enamorado de alguien. Sin embargo, este tipo de aglomeración es totalmente diferente de todos los otros amores que tenía en el pasado. Su primer amor fue el ex capitán de la quinta división, Aizen Sōsuke. Todo comenzó en los días cuando ella aún estaba en la Academia Shinigami. Hinamori lo conoció cuando llegó a la academia para comprobar si algunos estudiantes potenciales podrían ser sus subordinados en el futuro. Desde que puse los ojos en él, ella sabía exactamente lo que quería ser, una teniente en la división de Aizen. La comparación de sus sentimientos hacia él a los sentimientos por su Shiro-chan, es más complicada en muchos aspectos, por ejemplo, nunca puede olvidarse de él. Por otra parte, sus sentimientos por Aizen no fueron más que una obsesión por alguien que ella miró.

Matsumoto dijo una vez que si ella se enamoraba de alguien, tenía que decirle a esa persona sus sentimientos lo más rápido posible. Aunque algunos de sus consejos no fueron de gran ayuda en el pasado, ahora, esta vez sin dudar, creyó en ella.

* * *

**POR LA TARDE**

Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que hacían eco en las salas de alrededor causando no sólo que las aves volaran lejos de su escondite en los árboles, sino también causando un escándalo para los Shinigamis cercanos. Estaba retrasada…OTRA VEZ.

"¡MATSUMOTO!" exclamó Hitsugaya.

Sentado en su asiento detrás de su escritorio, el prodigio de cabellos blancos se cruzó de brazos. Se había tomado un largo descanso del trabajo a fin de evitar que tener que hacer el papeleo.

"Ohayo taic-"Matsumoto saludó al entrar en la oficina.

"Llegas tarde Matsumoto," le interrumpió Hitsugaya de una manera calmada.

"Lo siento, pero tenía algo imp-"

"No quiero escuchar otra de tus excusas; no estoy de humor en este momento. Siéntate y termina tu papeleo--" dijo mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, se trasladó a un lado de su teniente para que pudiera sentarse y empezara a trabajar.

Así como lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba a la vista. "Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya dijo lentamente y con ira mientras una vena explotaba en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, se despejaron sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de un sobre en solitario sentado en su escritorio. Sacó la carta, abrió el contenido dentro de ella y comenzó a leerlo.

_No puede ser..._

Unos momentos más tarde, rompió el papel en pedazos, y los arrojó al cubo de la basura mientras salía de su oficina. Por una vez, se le acabó la paciencia. Era el momento de capturarla y arrastrarla de nuevo a la oficina.

"Eso no va a funcionar Matsumoto. No me engañaras con otra de esas fans Shinigamis."

**PLAN A: FALLIDO**

**

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **Sean buenos conmigo,este es mi primer Fan fiction de Bleach y también es del día de San Valentín del 2009. Apoyo a la pareja HitsuHina. (Son demasiado kawaii juntos) Espero que disfruten el primer capítulo. Sus reviews son genialmente agradecidos. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Tsubaki-nee-chan:** ¡Este es mi primer fic traducido! (He traducido otros pero no los he subido xD) Espero que les haya gustado. Chicas no sean malas máximo 5 reviews para el segundo capítulo, el cual ya está traducido y a la espera por ser subido. Nos vemos.


	2. Darle una Caja de Chocolates

**Disclaimer: **Yo NO soy dueña de Bleach en ningún sentido. Todos los derechos de esta serie le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Disclaimer 2:** Yo NO soy la autora del fic, todo el crédito y reconocimiento es para AznVKai, que con su permiso me dio la oportunidad de traerles este genial fic en español. Además, la serie de Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**¿Cómo capturar el corazón de un Capitán?**

**Plan B:** Darle una Caja de Chocolates

**--DESPUÉS DE DOS DÍAS—**

"Pensé que el plan de la carta de amor funcionaría," dijo Hinamori mientras miraba a la Shinigami pelirroja, quien actualmente tenía sus brazos cruzados, en profunda meditación.

"No te preocupes mucho," respondió felizmente Matsumoto, "Es solo una minoría del pasado. En el lado positivo, este no es el único plan que tengo que te dará de forma garantizada un novio."

"¿Le preguntaste sobre la carta?"

Alzando el dedo al aire, la teniente de la División 10 contestó, "En efecto, lo hice."

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"Aww vamos taichō," dijo Matsumoto mientras ella y su capitán entraban a la oficina, "¡Déjeme dormir un poco más!"

"No Matsumoto," Hitsugaya respondió mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, que ahora contenía dos nuevas pilas completas de papel que terminar. "Lograste evadir el papeleo ayer y ahora tienes que hacerlo. Te saqué de la cama temprano para pudieras empezar de inmediato."

"¡Esa es una horrible manera de tratar a una joven dama en crecimiento!"

En ese momento, el Shinigami de cabellera blanca le dio una mirada gélida. _"El crecimiento de altura no es un problema para ti…" _pensó. "Si terminas el papeleo temprano, puedes tomarte el resto del día libre."

Sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de su capitán, Matsumoto le preguntó, "¿En serio?"

Sólo viendo al capitán de cabellera blanca como la nieve sentado en el sofá, sin decir nada, ella sabía a lo que se refería.

"_Si, ¡eso es genial! No puede ser __muy__ difícil terminar todo el papeleo hoy,"_ pensó.

En el momento en que ella estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, Matsumoto preguntó, "Taichō…"

"No, no está permitido beber sake mientras estés trabajando," le respondió Hitsugaya sin voltear a verla.

"Eso no era lo que quería preguntar…"

Después de que el capitán tomara un sorbo de su taza de té, le respondió, "Bueno, ¿qué?

"¿Qué pasó con el sobre que estaba en la mesa?"

"Lo rompí."

Una vez que oyó esas palabras, Matsumoto golpeó las manos sobre la mesa, levantándose y exclamando, "Demo taic-"

"Vuelve a trabajar Matsumoto; me engañaste una vez con ese método. Me engañaste con una chica. No caeré en eso otra vez."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el capitán de pelo blanco notó que ella había salido de la habitación. _"Incluso un poco de cortesía no funcionó…"_

"¡¡¡MATSUMOTO!!!"

_END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

_

"Oh ya veo," dijo Hinamori mientras empezaba a mirar hacia abajo observando sus pies.

Al sentir la vibración de tristeza llenando la atmosfera, Matsumoto rápidamente dijo, "Como he dicho antes, tengo otro plan. Es muy pronto para darse por vencida, Hinamori-chan, así que quédate conmigo ¿ok?"

Después de tomar un respiración profunda y exhalar silenciosamente, dijo, "Está bien…"

"El Plan B es darle una caja de chocolates."

"¿Sólo una caja de chocolates?"

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Matsumoto mientras reunía todos los materiales y los ponía en el mostrador. "También escribirás otra carta de amor para él, de esa manera él sabrá que viene de la misma admiradora secreta."

"¿Para qué es todo este material?" preguntó de repente Hinamori mientras cogía una taza de plata y la sostuvo para que la teniente de la 10 la pudiera ver.

"Estos materiales de medición y los ingredientes son para que hagas tu propio chocolate."

"¡¿Mis propios chocolates?! Rangiku-san, ¿los estamos haciendo por principios?"

"¡Sí! ¡Cuando el dador hace sus propios chocolates con todo su corazón, hace que la situación sea más romántica!"

"Demo, nunca he hecho chocolates antes."

"Daijoubou," dijo Matsumoto mientras vertía una bolsa de virutas de chocolate dentro de una pequeña olla y comenzaba a hervirlo, "Por eso primero haremos pruebas de chocolates. No te podré sacar del apuro, Hinamori-chan. Sólo recuerda por quién haces esto."

No hay manera de salir de esta.

Suspirando en derrota, Hinamori respondió, "Ok, hagamos esto…"

* * *

Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que Matsumoto tomaba un trozo de chocolate y se lo metía a la boca. Momento después de que se lo tragó, la teniente de la división 10 dijo, "Mmm ¡delicioso! ¿Quién habría pensado en que eres buena en esto?"

Ruborizándose con vergüenza, Hinamori respondió, "N-no es nada en realidad…"

"¡¿Nada?! ¡Estoy emocionada por ver la respuesta de mi taichō por esto!" exclamó Matsumoto mientras envolvía los chocolates faltantes en la caja decorada por Hinamori y la llevaba a su división.

"¡Rangiku-san! ¡Espe-¡"

Antes de que Hinamori pudiera terminar la oración, ella ya estaba entregando su regalo para su amigo de la infancia. Colocando una de sus manos cerca de su boca, se dijo, "Espero que le gusten…"

"¿Podrías sentarte y terminar tu trabajo?" replicó Hitsugaya. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Gomen taichō, pero tenía una reunión de tenientes a la que asistir," mintió Matsumoto.

Con eso dicho, el capitán de cabello blanco reanudó sus funciones; acabando más tarde la pila de papeles. Mientras ella caminaba hacía el escritorio de él para tomar su pila de papeles, Matsumoto gentilmente puso la caja de chocolates en frente de él. Justo cuando ella se retiraba de su lado, uno de sus oficiales entró a la oficina. "¡Disculpe Hitsugaya-taichō y Matsumoto-fukutaichō!" dijo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Matsumoto.

"¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?" preguntó mientras ponía un gran montón de cajas de chocolate en frente del escritorio del capitán.

"¡OI! ¡QUITA ESO DE MIS PAPELES!" exclamó molesto Hitsugaya mientras golpeaba su mano en el escritorio mientras se levantaba sólo para ver que el Shinigami se fuera.

Sentándose otra vez en su asiento, el capitán de la división 10 dirigió su atención a limpiar el desorden que estaba ahora en la mesa. "Tch, no de nuevo…"

De repente, Matsumoto vio que su taichō aventaba lejos todas las cajas de chocolates y las arrojaba al bote de basura que estaba cerca de la puerta. "¡Taichō!" exclamó ella.

"Vuelve al trabajo Matsumoto," replicó Hitsugaya antes de salir de la habitación. "Tengo una reunión de capitanes a la que asistir."

Una vez que se fue, Matsumoto suspiró derrotada. "El taichō es tan ciego a veces. ¡Ni siquiera puede ver lo que está enfrente de él!"

Después de unos minutos de mal humor, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, determinada a darle la eterna felicidad a la pareja infeliz, Hinamori Momo. "¡No tengo otra opción pero usaremos el Plan C!"

* * *

Al final del día, regresó a su oficina para encontrar que Matsumoto no estaba otra vez. Conociéndola, probablemente salió con sus compañeros de sake al bar. "Esta va a ser una larga noche…" dijo el joven capitán mientras se sentaba en el asiento detrás del escritorio.

En ese momento, notó algo peculiar. Nunca antes le molestó, pero por alguna razón, esta destaco entre todas las demás.

_¿Por qué?..._

**PLAN B: FALLIDO

* * *

**

**AznKVai: **Gracias a todos por el review en el capitulo pasado. Espero que hayan disfrutado este. Por vaor un review y vuelvan con ¡el Plan C de la Casamentera Matsumoto!

* * *

**Tsubaki-nee-chan:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos en el tercero.


	3. Tomar y Confesar Personalmente

Antes que nada…¡¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!

**Mitsu no Ryoko**

**Miaka-amuto**

**santii**

**cristina**

**Shiro-Chappy**

**Hotaru Imai**

**divprince**

**Kanako-Mayura**

**chikyu XD

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Yo NO soy dueña de Bleach en ningún sentido. Todos los derechos de esta serie le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Disclaimer 2:** Yo NO soy la autora del fic, todo el crédito y reconocimiento es para **AznVKai**, que con su permiso me dio la oportunidad de traerles este genial fic en español. Además la serie de Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**¿Cómo capturar el corazón de un Capitán?**

**Plan C:** Tomar y Confesar Personalmente.

**-UN DÍA DESPUÉS-**

"¡¡Rangiku-san!! ¡Tu dijiste que esta vez sí funcionaría!" dijo Hinamori mientras sostenía sus manos en frente de ella.

"Gomen ne Hinamori-chan, pero olvidé la enorme cantidad de regalos que son enviados a mi taichō del club de fans de Hitsugaya cada año," respondió Matsumoto.

Sentándose de nuevo, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. "Huh, ¿hay un club de fans de Hitsugaya?"

Moviéndose de atrás para adelante en frente de ella como si fuera una fan, le contestó, "Ah no pienses en eso, ¡siempre hay un plan C!"

Aunque dijo que toba iba a estar bien, realmente no lo era. Ahora sabía que Hinamori tenía que competir con otras mujeres con el fin de obtener el premio: su Shiro-chan, eso era más desalentador.

"¿Plan C?" preguntó Hinamori.

"¡Sí!"

Sintiéndose un poco incomoda, Hinamori preguntó, "¿Qué es?"

"No te preocupes, esto atraerá su atención de una manera u otra, mientras, vayamos a la división 10 para hacer los preparativos para la fiesta," dijo Matsumoto mientras tiraba a Hinamori del brazo mientras salían de la habitación.

* * *

* * *

Hitsugaya tomó un sorbo de su taza de té verde de su escritorio en recompensa por haber terminado la última pila de papeles del día. Entonces, miró por la ventana para ver el placentero paisaje de afuera. En esta hora del día, el sol se estaba poniendo como una bandada de pájaros volando hacia ella. Le recordaron sus viejos tiempo en Junrin'an. Él siempre se sentaba afuera de su casa para ver la hermosa puesta de sol como esta. La única diferencia de estos dos momento es que en ese entonces, el nunca veía solo la puesta de sol. Siempre la tenía a su lado.

_Hinamori…_

Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente actuaba más tímida de normal a su alrededor. Cada vez que se aparecía de repente a su lado, la cara de ella siempre se volvía roja y se alejaba de él. Después de un momento de retraso, finalmente empezaba a hablar con él, pero con una tartamuda y suave voz.

También había momentos en que él podía encontrarla en frente de su oficina. Cada vez que se pregunta por qué ella hacía eso, su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, como si estuviera esperando a que ella dijera esas palabras. Sin embargo, su corazón se detenía cada vez que ella hablaba de otra cosa. Él sabía que ella quería decirle algo importante, pero su timidez siempre le impedía hacerlo.

_¿Qué significa realmente eso?_

El capitán de la división 10 también notó como su teniente había estado ayudando a Hinamori con sus 'preocupaciones'. La prueba viviente de eso sería la carta de amor y la caja de chocolates.

_Esa Matsumoto…_

Hizo una mueca en derrota. A pesar de que era una perezosa con su papeleo, tenía sus puntos buenos. Desafortunadamente, uno de ellos tenía que ser el de jugar de casamentera.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"Llegas tarde Matsumoto," le interrumpió Hitsugaya de una manera calmada.

"Lo siento, pero tenía algo imp-"

"No quiero escuchar otra de tus excusas; no estoy de humor en este momento. Siéntate y termina tu papeleo--" dijo mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, se trasladó a un lado de su teniente para que pudiera sentarse y empezara a trabajar.

Así como lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba a la vista. "Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya dijo lentamente y con ira mientras una vena explotaba en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, se despejaron sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de un sobre en solitario sentado en su escritorio. Sacó la carta, abrió el contenido dentro de ella y comenzó a leerlo.

_Blanco como la nieve_

_Joven y Fuerte_

_Oh querido Capitán de la División 10 del Gotei 13_

_Escuche lo que le tengo que decir_

_Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer_

_Día y Noche_

_Como la Luna y el Sol_

_Siempre vamos a ser uno_

_Porque_

_Tú eres el único_

_Quién he amado siempre_

_Hitsugaya-taichō_

"Genial, no de nuevo otra carta de amor de una chica quién no conoz-," antes de que Hitsugaya meditara su mente fue interrumpida por el autor de la carta.

Parecía tan familiar. Desde el fondo de su mente, él sabía que el escrito sólo podía pertenecer a ella. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué iba a hacer cosas como está?

_No puede ser..._

Unos momentos más tarde, rompió el papel en pedazos, y los arrojó al bote de basura mientras salía de su oficina. Llegó a la conclusión de que ella lo estaba molestando, porque quería vengarse de él por todas las cosas que le hizo en el pasado. (N/A: Es broma…xD)

"Eso no va a funcionar Matsumoto. No me engañaras con otra de esas fans Shinigamis."

_END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

_

Durante mucho tiempo ahora, tenía esos sentimientos íntimos por ella. Sin embargo, el joven capitán sabía que no se le podía confesar. En ese momento, ella estaba sólo interesada en sus objetivos. Ella tenía en sus ojos a Aizen. Como resultado, enterró esos sentimientos en el lugar más profundo y oscuro de su mente y se centró en velar por ella como su protector. Justo cuando olvidaba esos sentimientos, volvieron a surgir después de leer la carta.

_Ya que hablas por mí…_

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Era tiempo de prepararse para la fiesta del Día de San Valentín que iba a tener su sede en su división.

…_te corresponderé

* * *

_

_FLASH BACK_

"Esta va a ser una larga noche…" dijo el joven capitán mientras se sentaba en el asiento detrás del escritorio.

En ese momento, notó algo peculiar. Nunca antes le molestó, pero por alguna razón, esta destaco entre todas las demás. Se levantó, camino hacia él, lo levantó, y volvió a su asiento.

La tradición de la caja de chocolates, la abrió para encontrar chocolates en forme de copos de nieve y un pedazo de papel doblado. Tomó el papel, lo desdobló y lo leyó.

_Me arrepiento de mis acciones_

_Al principio pensé que alguien más podría ser para mí_

_Pero resultó que sólo te necesito a ti_

_Para limpiar todas mis penas._

_Y darle una sonrisa a mi rostro cada día_

_Quizás no entiendas lo que trato de decirte_

_Pero déjame decirte_

_Te amo_

_En este mundo y el próximo_

_Por lo menos hazme el favor y comételos_

_Siempre trabajas duro_

_Entiendo eso_

Una vez cerrado el papel, Hitsugaya tuvo un momento de silencio en su oficina, mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana. "¿Por qué… sigues burlándote de mí con esto, Momo baka?" se preguntó.

Pensando en las posibilidades de por qué ella hacía esto, llegó a una conclusión. Tomó una pieza de chocolate de la caja, y se lo llevó a la boca.

"_Eres una Moja-camas… Siempre consigues consentirte por otros quiénes sólo intentan ayudarte."

* * *

_

**EN LA NOCHE**

Matsumoto terminó resoplando por otra botella de sake. "¡Delicioso! ¡Nada mejor que una buena botella de sake para limpiar tus penas!" exclamó, "¡Especialmente en un día como este!"

"¡Tú lo has dicho Rangiku-chan!" Kyōraku-taichō de la división 8 estaba de acuerdo. "¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que no teníamos una gran fiesta como esta!"

"Ano Rangiku-san," dijo Hinamori, "Todavía no me dices de que se trata el plan C."

"¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo?"

Sosteniendo sus brazos arriba hizo un mohín, "Rangiku-san…"

"Daijoubou Hinamori-chan, sólo relájate."

"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Incluso tú lo dijiste, yo debería estar diciendo mis sentimientos por él y aceptar las consecuencias, me gusten o no."

Sentándose a un lado de la teniente de la división 5, Matsumoto puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella. "Ten fe en mí, que empezará en algún momento. Mientras tanto, ten un vaso de agua."

Sosteniendo la taza delante de ella, Hinamori suspiró derrotada y la aceptó con gratitud. Matsumoto estaba en lo correcto, ella necesitaba ir lento o si no se convertiría en una desesperada. Con eso, ella empezó a beber el contenido de la taza.

* * *

Por el momento, Hitsugaya llegó, sabía que no iba a disfrutar nada. No había sido ni siquiera una hora, sin embargo ya había un Shinigami caminando borracho. _"¿Por qué Matsumoto tenía que ser quién organizara esto?"_ pensó.

"¡Aquí taichō!" lo llamó una voz.

Mirando hacía la dirección, vio a su teniente saludándolo. Ahora que lo vio, no había marcha atrás. Entonces, él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

"¡Lo hizo taichō!" dijo.

"No tenía ninguna opción," respondió Hitsugaya.

"Aww vamos, ¡relájese y disfrútelo! Todos merecemos esto especialmente por ganar la Guerra de Invierno."

"Eso fue hace un mes…" respondió Hitsugaya, poniendo su atención lejos de ella.

En ese momento, Matsumoto sacó una pequeña bandeja de sake. "¡Vamos taichō! Sólo esta ve-"

Hitsugaya sacó fuera de su vista el sake. "No gracias Matsumoto. Estoy trabajando. Quién sabe cuando vaya a ser llamado."

"Tch, si usted lo dice…"

Una vez que Hitsugaya terminara la conversación con su teniente, volvió su mirada sólo para ser sorprendido por ver a Hinamori cerca. Muy cerca. Ella estaba en frente de él.

"No me digas que te obligaron también Hinamori," dijo Hitsugaya.

"Heh, ¿de qué estás hablando Shiro-chan?" contestó Hinamori antes de repetir. "No estoy obligada aquí. ¡Rangiku-san me invitó a venir aquí!"

Sintiendo el aroma a alcohol, preguntó, "¿Estás borracha?"

Enganchando su brazo al cuello de él, respondió lentamente, "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tú sabes que yo no bebo!"

Indignado por esto, Hitsugaya la agarró por los hombros y exclamó, "¡Hinamori! ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

De repente, retiró sus palabras porque ella empezó a llorar. Si había una cosa que no le gustaba, era que ella llorara. No podía ver a su amiga de la infancia triste. Como resultado, se prometió a sí mismo que la protegería siempre, incluso sí tenía que matar a alguien para hacerla sonreír.

"Lo siento te grité…" dijo mientras la soltaba.

Sacando sus lágrimas a afuera, le respondió cuando llegó y tomó la taza de la mesa que estaba en frente de ellos, "Daijoubou, no es tú culpa…*hipo*"

En breve, se bebió el resto del contenido y se golpeó en la mesa.

"¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser tan horrible?" preguntó de repente.

"¿Hah?"

"Desde que llegué a la quinta división, fui capturada por sus ilusiones y creí que él era alguien bueno. No puedo creerlo. ¡Me hizo apuntarte con mi zanpakutō!"

"Hinamori, te dije todo está bien, no fue tu culpa," respondió Hitsugaya. "Además, yo ya olvidé eso. Todo quedó en el pasado."

"Supongo…" respondió mientras miraba sus pies.

"¡Hey taichō! ¡Veo que está con Hinamori-chan!" interrumpió Matsumoto como la teniente de pechos grandes unía a sus dos amigos.

"Matsumoto, ¿qué le hiciste?" advirtió Hitsugaya mientras la miraba fijamente.

Parpadeando como si no lo supiera, la Shinigami pelirroja contestó, "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Hinamori está borracha…"

"¿Borracha?" preguntó mientras la miraba a ella. "Ahh, debo haberle dado sake en vez de agua. Gomenasai taichō."

Suspirando con derrota, Hitsugaya miraba a la teniente de la quinta división, felizmente abrazándolo.

_Tengo que protegerla…_

"Taichō, ¿está bien que Hinamori-chan esté aferrado a usted?" preguntó Matsumoto mientras miraba a la Hinamori borracha abrazando a su capitán. "Aww, ¡es tan adorable!"

"No es como que tenga otra opción," contestó Hitsugaya. "Está borracha."

"Oh, ya veo," contestó. _"Usted realmente debe gustarle taicho."_

Mirándola, el capitán de la 10 decidió llevarse a Hinamori a otro lugar lejos de todos los bebedores de sake y los Shinigamis borrachos quiénes querían lanzarse a ella.

* * *

"Ano, Hitsugaya-taichō," dijo Hinamori antes de repetir. Hitsugaya logró sacarla lejos del caos de la fiesta y la llevó a su habitación en la división 5.

"_Esa es una…"_ pensó Hitsugaya. "¿Qué es, Hinamori?"

"También hay otra cosa que hace mi vida terrible; ¿por qué es que no conseguí una relación con un chico?"

Apartando su mirada de ella, contestó, "¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?"

De repente sintió unos brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda, se dio cuenta que Hinamori lo estaba acercando hacía ella.

"¿Hina-mori?"

Repitió. "Oh si, se me olvidó…"

Antes de que él supiera, lo derribó al piso de madera con ella sentada sobre él, besándose con labio a labio. Lo que el momento duró, Hitsugaya se dio cuenta que el carácter de ella no hacía eso.

Antes de que las cosas se complicaran, Hitsugaya rompió el beso.

"…tú eres el único que hay en mis ojos," dijo Hinamori. "Te amo…Hitsugaya-taichō."

Atónito al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de ella, no sabía que decir.

"Momo…"

Antes de que le pudiera decir algo, el joven capitán se dio cuenta de que su amiga de la infancia ya se había dormido. Suspiró derrotado, cuidadosamente la levantó de nuevo con ella en sus brazos y la dejó en el futón que él hizo para ella. Después de poner las sábanas sobre ella, el joven capitán se levantó de nuevo y en silencio salió de la habitación. Ninguna palabra más fue dicha por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Aunque se suponía que tenía que vigilar a Hinamori para ver cómo iba el plan, Matsumoto se olvidó completamente de eso porque ella misma se emborrachó y cayó dormida.

**PLAN C: FALLIDO

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **Una vez más quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Por favor un review y estaré de vuelta con el Epilogo del Día de San Valentín! ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

**Tsubaki-nee-chan:** ¡Uff! Este capítulo fue el más largo de todos, pero chicas como pudieron leer, el próximo capítulo es el epílogo de esta bella historia T-T. Espero sus comentarios y ¡¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!! Es que tenía unos problemas con la computadora, pero ya está todo listo. Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el último capítulo de **¿Cómo capturar el corazón de un Capitán?**

Bye-bye.


	4. Así es Como

**Disclaimer: **Yo NO soy dueña de Bleach en ningún sentido. Todos los derechos de esta serie le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Disclaimer 2:** Yo NO soy la autora del fic, todo el crédito y reconocimiento es para **AznVKai**, que con su permiso me dio la oportunidad de traerles este genial fic en español. Además la serie de Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**¿Cómo Capturar el Corazón de un Capitán?**

**Epilogo:** Así es Como

Hoy es el Día de San Valentín; el momento especial del año, donde las recién formadas parejas nacen de la confesión del dador y la aceptación del receptor. Desafortunadamente, para Hinamori Momo, quien no se busca el amor por el momento; es un hecho.

Poco a poco, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a sí misma acostada en su futón. "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó mientras se sentaba.

De repente sintió una sacudida de dolor en la frente, rápidamente puso su mano sobre ella y lo frotó lentamente de atrás para delante. "¿Por qué tengo este dolor de cabeza?"

"Es porque te emborrachaste," contestó una voz.

Sintió que su corazón saltaba de un golpe. Volviéndose hacia donde venía la voz, Hinamori vio al joven capitán, apoyado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

Volviendo su cuerpo hacia la dirección de ella, el joven capitán preguntó, "¿Cómo va el dolor de cabeza?"

"Un poco doloroso, pero creo que estaré bien mientras pase el día," contestó Hinamori mientras se frotaba lentamente su adolorida frente.

Dando un suspiro de alivio en silencio, en voz baja dijo, "Eso es bueno…"

Poco después, el silencio llenó la habitación. La incomodidad entre ellos era intensa. Para Hinamori, ella no sabía que había pasado en la fiesta y como todo había llegado a ese punto, Shiro-chan en la misma habitación que ella.

Una vez más irritado por ser llamado así, Hitsugaya contestó, "No es Hitsugaya-kun, es Hitsugaya-taichō, Momo-moja-camas."

"Mou, ¡no me llames así! ¿Qué pasó anoche? Recuerdo que estaba en la fiesta de San Valentín, con Rangiku-san y tam-"

"Ella te dio un vaso con sake en vez de agua. Como resultado, te emborrachaste."

"Oh ummm… ¿algo más pasó?"

Antes de que pudiera seguir contando el resto de la historia, Hitsugaya suspiró y continúo. "Empezaste a quejarte de cómo tu vida había sida tan terrible; desde la traición de Aizen hasta la culpa por apuntarme con tu zanpakutō. También hablaste de cómo nunca conseguiste una relación romántica con un chico."

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun," por fin habló.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer otra cosa, Hitsugaya notó la realización en su cara cuando ella cubrió su boca con sus manos.

"Y ya debiste haber recordado el resto de la historia…"

Sintiéndose culpable, asintió lentamente en acuerdo. Por el siguiente rato, Hinamori jugueteó con sus dedos, tratando de encontrar valor para disculparse con él.

"Gomen ne Hitsugay-"

"Daijoubou. Entiendo. No tienes que explicarme."

Mirando al suelo con desaliento, Hinamori concluyó que sus sueños nunca se volverían realidad.

_Él realmente no está interesado en mí. Supongo que era lo esperado. Además, él tal vez sólo piensa en mí como una amiga cercana._

"Tengo que regresar a mi oficina," dijo mientras le daba la espalda alejándose de ella.

Antes de que pudiera salir, Hinamori lo llamó, "¡Hitsugaya-kun!"

Dio media vuelta y dijo, "¿Ahora qué?"

"Acerca de anoche, ¿estás seguro de no tomar el camino equivocado? ¿Nosotros siempre seremos amigos, verdad?

Cuando oyó esas palabras, sus ojos le dieron toda la atención a ella.

_Se ve herida cuando dice esas palabras…_

_No puedo soportarlo._

Cerrando los ojos, respondió, "Eso…ya no puede ser."

Dolida por escuchar eso, Hinamori miró el suelo. "Ya veo…Lo sien-"

De repente, todo sucedió muy rápido. Hitsugaya usó shunpo y se detuvo en frente de ella con sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Quien hubiera pensado que este día llegaría. Al darse cuenta que su sueño de repente se había hecho realidad, pasó sus dedos por su suave pelo blanco mientras que él se tomaba el tiempo para abrazarla. Por primera vez, los dos profundizaron el beso.

En el momento en que rompieron el contacto y todavía seguían en los brazos del otro, Hinamori pregunto, "Shiro-chan… ¿cómo?"

Dándole una mirada severa, Hitsugaya contestó, "¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿No fuiste tú quien me envió la carta y la caja de chocolates hace unos días?"

"Bueno sí, pero yo nunca pensé qu-"

"¿Alguien como yo es incapaz de enamorarse especialmente si es alguien que sabe toda sobre su vida en la Soul Society?"

"Hai," dijo mientras ponía su rostro en su pecho.

"Por cierto, el chocolate era malísimo."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Adorando como reaccionó por su comentario anterior, Hitsugaya respondió divertido, "Sólo bromeaba."

"Mou… ¡Shiro-chan!" hizo un mohín frente a sus ojos café claro mirando los ojos esmeralda turquesa de él.

"Para la próxima, no siempre sigas lo que Matsumoto dice."

Sorprendida por escuchar que él sabía mucho sobre sus intentos, le preguntó, "¿Eh? ¿Sabías sobre esto?"

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa, dijo, "¿Qué crees que soy? He vivido mucho para saber como son tú y Matsumoto. No hace falta ser un genio para saber eso."

"Oh…"

Dándole un leve beso en los labios, dijo, "Hazme el favor y ¿siempre actuarás como tú?"

"¡Por supuesto, Shiro-chan!" dijo mientras se inclinaba más cerca del capitán.

"Y una cosa más: llámame por mi nombre formal: ¡es Hitsugaya-taichō!"

No podía dejar de reír. A pesar de que estaba molesto por ser tratado como un niño, Hitsugaya olvidó de todo mientras Hinamori le sacaba otro profundo y lujurioso beso. Desde ese día, las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, Shiro-chan…"

**SIN PLAN: SUCEDIÓ

* * *

**

**MÁS TARDE EN ESE DÍA**

"¡Taichō! ¡Es muy malo!" exclamó Matsumoto.

"Cállate y sigue trabajando!" ordenó Hitsugaya desde el sofá antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té verde caliente.

"¿Por qué soy la única a quien le trae un castigo para terminar el papeleo por jugas de casamentera con usted?"

"Oh no eres la única; Hinamori consiguió un castigo también," dijo antes de tomar otro sorbo de té.

De repente, incorporándose de su asiento, la teniente pelirroja preguntó, ¿Ehh? ¿Eso porqué?"

Un poco molesto por sus preguntas, el capitán de caballo blanco cerró sus ojos y contestó, "no es asunto tuyo."

"Apuesto a que se la llevó a la cama…" empezó a reírse mientras se sentaba y continuaba completando sus papeles.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió un escalofrio por la espalda. Matsumoto sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¡MATSUMOTO!"

"¡¡Hai, hai!!"

**FIN

* * *

**

**AznVKai: **¡Fin! ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Feliz Día de San Valentín y por favor dejen sus comentarios finales. Si pudiera pensar en otra, escribiría un Fan fic HitsuHina pronto. ¡Adiós por ahora!

* * *

**Tsubaki-nee-chan: **Aunque fue un poco atrasado xD, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Y recuerden dejar su último review para este capítulo. Nos vemos en otra historia y/o traducción nueva.

Bye-bye.

¡¡Los Quiero Mucho y Cuidense!!


	5. Agradecimientos

Chicas muchas gracias por haber leído y dejado un review, ponerlo en favoritos, etc, etc xD.

¡¡Se les agradece de corazón!!

Y también no olvidemos darle un ENORME aplauso y un GRAN gracias a **AznVKai **por haber hecho esta hermosa y cómica historia HitsuHina, que por cierto si visitan su perfil encontraran muchas historias sobre esta tierna pareja.

A ver si puedo traducir una de ellas, obviamente con permiso de ella xD.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos…(¡qué bien se escucha eso ¬¬ xD)

Agradecimientos a…

**Mitsu No Ryoko**

**miaka-amuto:**

**santii **

**cristina**

**Shiro-Chappy**

**Hotaru Imai**

**divprince**

**Kanako-Mayura**

**chikyu XD**

**cOnfii-momo**

**Nara Yasmin**

**uchihyu**

Y se los vuelvo a decir o más bien escribir xD…¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Por haber leído esta historia y a las que lo siguieron hasta el final xD.

Bye-Bye

Attee:

Tsubaki-nee-chan


End file.
